Megumi Hayashibara
|Sexo = |Nacionalidad = Japonesa |nombre = Megumi Hayashibara |Kanji = 林原 めぐみ |Romaji = Hayashibara Megumi |Altura = 1,55 m |Peso = 45 Kg |Especialidad = Seiyu, cantante |Personaje = Ai Haibara Akako Koizumi |Fecha Nacimiento = 30 de Marzo de 1967 |Lugar Nacimiento = Tokio, Japón}}Megumi Hayashibara (林原 めぐみ Hayashibara Megumi) es una popular cantante y seiyū en Japón. Empezó su carrera de seiyū mientras estaba estudiando para su profesión original que era de enfermera. Nació en Tokio el 30 de marzo de 1967 y actualmente está casada con Masaharu Amiya y tiene una hija. Roles interpretados Series de anime * 3x3 eyes (Pai) * Alfred J. Kwak (Alfred J. Kwak) * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (Atsuko Natsume) * Blue Seed (Momiji Fujimiya) * DNA (Tomoko Saeki) * Detective Conan (Ai Haibara, Elena Miyano, Beniko Koizumi, Akako Koizumi) * Cheeky Angel (Tenshi na Konamaiki) (Megumi Amatsuka) * Christmas in January (Mizuki) * Cowboy Bebop (Faye Valentine) * Dragon Ball Z (Blind boy) * Esper Mami (Sanae Shimazu) * Flanders no Inu, Boku no Patrasche (Nero) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (Mory) * Inukami (Kayano Kawahira Ep.10) * Hello Kitty paradise(Hello Kitty) * Kidou Senshi Gundam 0080 War In The Pocket (Christine MacKenzie) * Hitsuji no Uta (Chizuna Takashiro) * Kinkyuu Hasshin Saver Kids (Seira) * Lost Universe (Canal Vorfeed) * Love Hina (Haruka Urashima) * Mado King Granzort (Guriguri, Enuma) * Magical Princess Minky Momo (Momo) * Maison Ikkoku (Debut como seiyūu) (Kindergardener, Yōsuke Nanao, Atsuko, Koizumi, Tarō, entre otros) * Nanatsu no Umi no Tico (Nanami Simpson) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Rei Ayanami, Yui Ikari,Pen Pen ) * Osomatsu-kun (Todomatsu) * Paprika (Atsuko Chiba / Paprika) * Patlabor (Momoko Sakurayama) * Pokémon (todas las temporadas) (Jessie (del Equipo Rocket), Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Goldeen, Pokédex/Pokemon Zukan (Episodios del 277 al 421), Chimchar) * Ranma ½ (Ranma Saotome (mujer)) * Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin (narradora) * Saber Marionette (todas las sagas y OVA's) (Lime/ Lima) * Samurai Pizza Cats (Chomoranma #1/2) * Shadow Skill (Elle Ragu) * Shaman King (Anna Kyōyama, Opacho) * Slayers (Lina Inverse) * Sorcerer Hunters (Tira Misu) * Tales of Eternia: The Animation (Marone Bluecarno) * Tekkaman Blade (Aki) * Tensai Bakabon (Bakabon) * The Three Musketeers (Invitado del 1er. Episodio) * Wataru (Himiko Shinobibe) * Yu Yu Hakusho (Fukumen, Genkai (Joven)) * Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh (Yū Izumi, Ruruko Himeki, Faruzebu, Kozue Yamaguchi, mamá de Hichō, mamá de Yoppā) * Fantasy Cards j (Yuuka Honda) En Películas y OVA's * Clockwork Island Adventure (Honey Queen) * Compiler (Megumi) * Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: Countdown to Heaven (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: Magician of the Silver Sky (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem (Ai Haibara) * Detective Conan: Strategy Above the Depths (Ai Haibara) * Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai (Musashi (Jessie) of Team Rocket) * Elmer's Adventure: My Father's Dragon (Boris the Dragon) * Hashire Melos! (Clair) * Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (Maria) * Macross Plus (Lucy) * Neon Genesis Evangelion Dead & Rebirth (Rei Ayanami) * Paprika (Doctora Atsuko "Paprika" Chiba) * Pokémon: The First Movie (Jessie (del Equipo Rocket)) * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (Jessie (del Equipo Rocket)) * Pokémon 3: The Movie (Jessie (del Equipo Rocket)) * Pokémon 4Ever (Jessie (del Equipo Rocket)) * Pokémon Heroes (Jessie (del Equipo Rocket, Latias) * Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (Jessie (del Equipo Rocket), Absol) * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (Jessie (del Equipo Rocket)) * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Jessie (del Equipo Rocket)) * Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (Jessie (del Equipo Rocket)) * Project A-ko (Ume) * Rebuild of Evangelion (Rei Ayanami) * Ridding Bean (Carrie) * Saber Marionette R, J Again (Lime) * Sailor Moon S movie (Himeko) * Shaman King "Omake" (Anna Kyōyama) * Tekkaman Blade II(Aki) * The End of Evangelion (Rei Ayanami) * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (Leila) Roles de doblaje * Amélie (Amélie Poulain (Audrey Tautou)) * Batman Beyond (Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (Stockard Channing) (Tara Strong)) * Bright Lights, Big City (Amanda (Phoebe Cates)) * Donkey Kong Country (Diddy Kong (Andrew Sabiston)) * The Fairly OddParents (Trixie Tang) * Full House (Aaron Bailey (Miko Hughes)) * My Dog Skip (Willie Morris (Frankie Muniz)) * My Girl (Thomas James Sennett (Macaulay Culkin)) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Vannesa Flamingo, Margaret Rhino, Donna Dorsle, Girl ) * Peanuts (Charlie Brown) specials (Marcie (Mr. James Ahrens)) * Scream (Casey Becker (Drew Barrymore)) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (René Picard (David Tristan Birkin)) * Tiny Toon Adventures (Li'l Sneezer (Katherine Soucie)) * True Lies (Dana Tasker (Eliza Dushku)) CD Drama * Akihabara Dennou Gumi (Tsubame) * Bakuretsu Hunt (Tira Misu) * Bannou Bunka Nekomusume (Natsume Atsuko) * Dancing Whispers (Miifa) * GS Mikami Gokuraku Daisakusen!! (DJ) * Jungle de Ikou (Ongo) * Kodomotachi ha Yoru no Juunin (Yumi) * Lamune & 40 DX (Mountain Dew Gold) * Lips the Agent 8Yuu and Winter Fairy) * Love Hina (Urashima Haruka) * Mujintou Monogatari (Kurashima Saori) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Ayanami Rei) * PopFul Mail Paradise 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (Mail) * Popful Mail The Next Generation (Mail) * RG Veda (Ashura) * Slayers Extra (Lina Inverse) * Slayers Nextra (Lina Inverse) * Slayers Premium (Lina Inverse) * Slayers Revolution (Lina Inverse) * Slayers Evolution-R (Lina Inverse) * Slayers vs. Orphen (Lina Inverse) * Shadow Skill (El Lag) * Shaman King Osorezan revoir (Anna Kyōyama) * Shaman King Osorezan revoir Au revoir (Anna Kyōyama) * SM Girls Saber Marionette J/R (Lime) * Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko (Madoka Midou) * Tokyo Juliette (Ayase Minori) Discografía de solista (CD) *Half and, Half (KICS-100, 1991) *WHATEVER (KICS-176, 1992) *Perfume (KICS-215, 1992) *SHAMROCK (KICS-345, 1993) *PULSE (Futureland, TYCY-5413, 1994) *SPHERE (KICS-430, 1994) *Enfleurage (KICS-475, 1995) *bertemu (KICS-590, 1996) *Iravati (KICS-640, 1997) *Fuwari(ふわり) (KICS-755, 1999) *VINTAGE S (KICS-790, 2000) *VINTAGE A (KICS-810, 2000) *feel well (KICS-955, 2002) *Carnival Babel Revival 2003) *center color (KICS-1070, 2004) *berTemu KICS-1070, 2006) *Plain (2007) *Tanoshii Douyou (2007) *Slayers Megumix (2008) *Plenty or Grit (2009) *Front Breaking (2009) *Shuuketsu no Sono e (2009) *Choice (2010) *Shuketsu no Sadame (2010) *Heartful Station Sen Kai (2010) Como cantante ha interpretado los temas de las series Love Hina (excepto el OVA), Slayers, Shaman King, Saber Marionette J, Saber Marionette J to X, Saber Marionette J Again, Abenobashi Mahō☆Shōtengai... Cantó como parte de estas bandas: * DoCo * Ties * También cantó con las Hinata Girls, pero no fue parte del grupo. Curiosidades * En 2007 interpretó junto a Hikaru Utada una nueva versión remix de "Fly me to the moon" (In Another Words) para la película Rebuild of Evangelion y "Zankoku na tenshi no teeze" para Neon Genesis Evangelion. * Se apellida Hayashibara y el apellido de quien dobla en Detective Conan es Haibara, los dos terminan en -ibara. Categoría:Seiyu Categoría:Cantantes